As is generally known in the art, a conventional packing box is manufactured by forming a developed box using paperboard to include four continuous wall parts, segments of an upper wall part and segments of a lower wall part, shaping the four wall parts by pasting together two ends of the developed box, assembling the segments of the upper and lower wall parts, and providing handles to the assembled box or providing a knob to the paperboard.
Describing the functionality of the packing box, an article producer packs an article in a packing box and conveys the packed article to an article seller. The seller displays the packed article in a store, and conveys the packed article to a purchaser in the state in which it is received in a shopping bag. The purchaser opens the box containing the purchased article, and takes out and uses the article. The lifetime of most packing boxes and shopping bags ends when the packed boxes are opened.
In most areas, it is stipulated by law that a purchaser must separately buy a shopping bag. Devices for reducing the burden on purchasers due to the requirement to buy the shopping bags have been disclosed in the art. Packing boxes which also serve as a shopping bag include a packing bag and packing boxes described in Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 20-231423, 20-352935 and 20-352938.
A packing box provided with handles allows a purchaser to save the cost of buying a shopping bag and provides the social benefit of conserving resources. However, in most packing boxes, including those having handles, once a packing box packing an article is transmitted to a customer, the use of the packing box is completed, and the packing box is removed from the article and is discarded.
The present invention has been made in an effort to provide a pull type packing box which extends the functionality of an article packing box and the benefits obtained therefrom.